A House Divided
by Trandofir
Summary: A house divided cannot stand. The future of the Fire Country is threatened by the looming possibility of a civil war as the imperial family stands divided about who is the true heir to the throne and who is the usurper. Naruto/Sailor Moon. MinatoxUsagi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto.

Warnings: Alternate Universe.

Pairings: Future MinatoxUsagi. Unrequited MamoruxUsagi.

Summary: A house divided cannot stand. The future of the Fire Country is threatened by the looming possibility of a civil war as the imperial family stands divided about who is the true heir to the throne and who is the usurper. Can a young princess survive against the machinations of those around her and save bother herself and her country?

A House Divided

One

The earth seemed to echo with the beat of the drums as the imperial procession inched its way along the grand boulevard toward the soaring Kinmoku Palace in Tenkei, capital of the wealthy Ho no Kuni. Snow white horses garbed in red and gold, with their stately riders in full ceremonial armor, stepped elegantly to the drum's rhythm as they lead the procession onwards.

The four drummers marched behind the riders on the white horses, faces set in stoic concentration, never faltering. In their wake came an elaborate golden palanquin hung with crimson curtains bearing the ornate crest of the crown princess and supported by eight of the strongest men in the imperial guard.

Behind the great palanquin marched a regiment imperial guard, in full and gleaming regalia, followed by the retinue of the youngest princess. Her palanquin was far less ornate then that of the crown princess but still far more grand than many had seen. Her devoted handmaidens walked beside her palanquin, their painted faces serene as they carried bundles of Sweet Osmanthus flowers in their arms.

Still yet another regiment of the guard marched solemnly behind her. The teeming throng followed behind as the last of the great procession passed. They were held back from overwhelming the procession only by steadfast members of the guard. The sounds of their cheers slowly swallowed the sound of the drums as they drew closer to Kinmoku Palace.

"It feels wrong, deceiving them like this," Kakyuu-hime murmured quietly to her companion from her vantage point on the top floor of Kinmoku Palace. Two servant girls knelt in deep supplication behind her, before them trays of fragrant perfumes and delicate combs of the finest jade. Discarded robes, bright and elegant trappings worthy of one who world soon rule Ho no Kuni, lay draped across skillfully carved cedar chests. The finest of these were from the farthest reaches of the continent and beyond.

Many had praised Kakyuu-hime as the most beautiful woman in all of Ho no Kuni. She had been the inspiration of poets and painters alike. Standing before the window looking down upon the streets of the capital she appeared wan and weary, like she had been stretched too thin. Even the lovely robes she wore, her finest on this day of her coronation, could not distract from her solemn mood.

"There have been too many threats against you," Kaguya-hime remarked quietly, concern clear in her voice. She turned and gently dismissed the kneeling servants with quietly murmured words; they silently exited with their heads held low. Kaguya-hime was the youngest granddaughter of the former daimyo. Those that knew her agreed that her beauty was an easy rival to that of her cousin, Kakyuu-hime. She was fondly called Usagi by all within the royal household and at the Hikawa Jinja where she had served as priestess for five years as was the duty of the youngest princess.

Hikawa Jinja was a cloistered world ruled by strict traditions. Kaguya-hime had willful ignored rules and traditions of the great temple and sought to explore the world beyond its confining walls. Her name became renowned and venerated because of her charity and compassion towards the common people. Kaguya-hime had easily become through her generosity the most admired individual within the imperial family.

Usagi gazed down at her hands, brow furrowed. "I…worry that the Chiba and Kusaka clans might try to move against you…that Mamoru is really that angry that you were chosen as the heir and not him." She whispered. "I'm even more afraid that if they are serious that they may…hire ninja from one of the other nations…to…" Her hand drifted to her throat, clenching tightly into a fist just under her chin as she averted her eyes.

Kakyuu-hime rested her hand lightly on her companion's shoulder. "Cousin, I know. I worry too. How can I not with all of the whispers of unrest within the Chiba and Kusaka clans that have reached my ears?" She asked gently. "But please don't worry for me. I have every confidence in the guard, they will watch over me, and I can handle Mamoru. He hasn't the wealth or power to be a true threat."

Mamoru was the eldest male heir in their family, considered by some to be the true heir to the daimyo's throne, but whatever affection the old daimyo had for his mother, the eldest of his four daughters, he had little for her child. It was speculated in the court that Kakyuu-hime had been named heir because of the long discord between Mamoru's power hunger father, the patriarch of the Chiba clan, and his maternal grandfather, the daimyo.

"Still…" Usagi hesitated. "I would feel easier if I went to Konohagakure no Sato to discuss things with the Hokage." She fiddled with the beautifully carved bracelet of white jade around her wrist, not looking at her cousin. "I would rather not have the ninja involved…but if it comes to that, I want to know you will be protected." When she finally looked up, her eyes were full of tears. "This country needs you, Kakyuu."

Kakyuu-hime smiled sadly at her. "After the coronation we will put together an envoy to see the Hokage. I trust you to be my emissary to Konohagakure no Sato and handle matters." She ran her hand over the hem of Usagi's sleeve, tugging slightly. "Everything will be well, you'll see." She murmured softly.

"Thank you," Usagi replied. "Mamoru…" She hesitated a moment, thinking of Mamoru. At one time he had made tender but fervent pronouncements of love for her before she had left to serve at Hikawa Jinja, only to scorn her when she had not supported his claim to the throne. "…I just want to make sure that nothing happens to you."

Kakyuu-hime took her hand and held it tightly. She leaned forward and rested her brow against her cousin's, a small smile curling her painted lips. "I would do the same for you." She said, taking Usagi's hands in her own and squeezing tightly.

"I know." Usagi murmured as the door behind them slid open revealing a kneeling servant. She stepped away from Kakyuu as they turned to regard the servant, hands slipping from her cousins to fall to her side. Kakyuu folded her arms behind her back, face tranquil as she gazed down at the humbly clad young woman as if they had not just been having a serious conversation.

"Please excuse this unworthy person." The servant said, bowing deeply towards the red haired princess. "Kaguya-hime, you mother requires your presence in her chambers." She said bowing towards the younger princess.

"Thank you," Usagi said, cheerfully. The servant bowed again, deeply, and left quietly. "I hope the coronation goes well today." She said as she turned towards her cousin. A small smile graced her face but her eyes were still dark with concern.

Kakyuu-hime smiled at her. "You worry too much," She gently chided. She glanced out the window at the sky thoughtfully. "We will talk again after the ceremony in the Lotus Room." She concluded, turning to regard Usagi with affection.

Usagi bowed respectfully towards her cousin, clasping her cousin's hand once more, and left the room, leaving Kakyuu-hime standing by the window. The red haired princess gestured with the subtle curling of two fingers after Usagi slid the door shut behind her.

A section of the ceiling slid aside and a young woman dropped to the floor with soundless grace. She knelt and bowed lowly, head pressed to the floor in supplication. "How may I be of service hime-sama?"

Kakyuu-hime stared down at her coolly. "My cousin is going to go to Konohagakure no Sato as my emissary. I want you to go with her as my eyes. Keep her safe and away from my enemies. She is far too important at the moment to be risked. Too much relies on her, do you understand?" She narrowed her eyes, mouth pursed, and fists clenched tightly.

The young woman stood swiftly; head bowed and her simple white kimono whispering softly as she retreated gracefully. "I understand hime-sama." She murmured. "You're humble servant will do as you say."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, drew a long puff on his pipe as he watched the rain fall heavily on Konoha. "It seems the new Daimyo desires to secure ties with Konoha. It's no surprise what with the situation between her and her cousin. There have been rumors of a civil war lately. The Chiba clan wants to see their heir on the throne and the Kusaka clan seems eager to aid them."

"I've heard the same rumors myself," Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, replied. "They also say that the only thing preventing civil war is the support of the esteemed Kaguya-hime for the new Daimyo and pressure from the rest of the twelve noble houses." He rested his chin on his fist as he gazed at the older man. The fingers of his other hand beat out a rhythm on the hard wood of his paper laden desk.

"Ah, the people's beloved princess." The older Hokage murmured, a smile tugging at his lips. "I've heard stories about her from her time at Hikawa Jinja. The people have started to praise her as a 'goddess of mercy.' Kakyuu-hime made a wise move gaining her support."

"I suspect that it is more that Kaguya-hime seems to have earned the allegiance of the Hino clan that makes her more valuable to Kakyuu-hime and Mamoru respectively." Minato commented. He stared at a decorative scroll on a distant wall, eyes absently tracing the strokes of the calligraphy. "The Hino are still the most powerful of the twelve noble houses, even the old daimyo stepped lightly around them."

Sarutobi hummed quietly. "It makes you wonder why he didn't name the virtuous Kaguya-hime heir." He remarked. "I have a feeling that if he had, civil war would hardly be a concern."

"Regardless, I'll have to put together a team to make sure she arrives here safely with her convoy." Minato said, rubbing his temples with both hands. "Not to mention setting up appropriate housing for the duration of her stay for both her and her attendants and a guard."

"It is occasions like this that make me very glad I retired." Sarutobi commented, chuckling. "I think I'll leave you to the paper work, then. I imagine there is quite a bit of it to do before you can return home to your son." Minato glared at Sarutobi's retreating back. He managed to stifle the urge to throw a kunai at him…barely.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Note: This is the first fanfic I've written in what seems a long time. I'm not sure if I've pulled it off so please review and be gentle.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto.

Warnings: Alternate Universe. No Beta.

Pairings: Future MinatoxUsagi with a side of unrequited MamoruxUsagi.

Summary: A house divided cannot stand. The future of the Fire Country is threatened by the looming possibility of a civil war as the imperial family stands divided about who is the true heir to the throne and who is the usurper. Can a young princess survive against the machinations of those around her and save both herself and her country?

A House Divided

Two

Hina of the Kusaka clan, the least of the twelve noble houses, bowed lowly before the quiet figure of her fiancé and the true heir to the throne of Ho no Kuni. He did not acknowledge her as he stood on the veranda overlooking the lush terraced gardens that stretched out below the ancient Chiba castle that sat high above the great mountain pass known as Kasuzumigoe. "Mamoru-sama you summoned…" She began hesitantly.

"Once, Kasuzumigoe was the greatest trade route throughout the land. My father's family ruled over the pass long before Ho no Kuni even existed. We were envied by the others clans as the wealthiest and the most powerful…" He murmured, clenched hands hidden within the folds of his sleeves. "But that was before the Tsukino persuaded ten noble clans to join an accord and then proclaimed themselves rulers of this land." He scowled darkly, blue eyes staring hard at the empty road below. "The Chiba and the Kusaka, our closest allies, had no choice against such a united force. If we wanted to survive we had to submit to their will."

"But for all the loyalty the Chiba and Kusaka showed them, here you are, diminished in every way. They have reduced your clans to the weakest of the twelve noble houses." Mio Kuroki purred as she emerged from the shadows, startling Hina. She smiled at Mamoru, even as he ignored her, and ran her fingers along his broad shoulders as she walked by him. She took a seat next to Hina and leaned towards the Kusaka heir with a wide leering grin. The young woman turned away from her with a shudder.

"No one follows the road through Kasuzumigoe anymore." Mamoru murmured. "It had so long been our greatest strong hold, the source of our wealth, but without lifting a finger the daimyo crushed it and nearly destroyed us." He bit his lip. Hina's hands curled into fists on her lap as she watched him with worried eyes. "I'm going to take back everything they stole from us and return to my clan its lost pride."

Hina tried to move away from Mio but the smiling woman put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She could feel Mio's warm breath on her ear as she whispered, "_Yes_...the Hino and Tsukino clans will lose their place of power once the rightful heir is put on the thrown. They will be crushed into the dirt under Mamoru's heels." She shivered at the dark glee in the woman's voice. "Then all of Tenkei will _burn_."

"Mio, do you have news on Kaguya-hime's location?" Mamoru asked calmly, turning to gaze at the two women. His dark blue eyes regarded her coldly and ignored the visibly distressed Hina who gazed at him with quietly beseeching eyes.

Mio huffed and glared at him, obviously displeased. She straightened, arm dropping from its place around Hina's shoulders, and brushed her hair from her face. "A little birdy told me she's headed to Konohagakure no Sato." She said sullenly. "With a full escort…including the ANBU the Hokage sent to ensure she has a safe journey."

"ANBU?" Mamoru whispered, frowning. He began to pace along the veranda. His bare feet padded silently against the wooden floor. "I suppose the Hokage is just being precautious. If something were to happen to the princess under their watch it would undoubtedly sour relations with the capital." He paused and stared thoughtfully down at the gardens once again.

"Sending the ninja we hired from Iwagakure after Kaguya-hime could prove futile." Mio commented, tone light as she examined a strand of hair she held between her fingers. "However, Kaguya-hime is too important to our plans to pass up any opportunity that could conceivably end with her in our control. I'll set up a little surprise for them along the way." Her mouth curled into a smile that was not reflected in her dark eyes. "Meanwhile we'll let the usurper get comfortable on her stolen throne. You'll have it soon enough."

"I'll leave that to you, Mio. Just make sure she is unharmed. If she does happen to come to harm you will be the one to suffer for it." Mamoru said as he turned his back to her. Mio bowed to him as he turned to his fiancée and smiled faintly. "Hina, could you send in your father? I have some business I need to discuss with him."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Suzume district was the most poverty stricken quarter in all of Tenkei. Many of its buildings, generally small and simple in design, showed all too obvious signs of neglected and they were well known throughout the city as a fire hazard. The streets of the district were narrow, unpaved, and rough with potholes. The only ones were willing to make their homes here in this wretched quarter were criminals, prostitutes, and the destitute.

Usagi walked with confidently through the districts narrow street, completely at ease in the rough surroundings and the miserable people that walked the streets and gambled in dark alleyways. The young princess was dressed as a penniless pilgrim in a homespun pink _kosode kimono._ No one paid any attention to her as she passed them on the street, uninterested in someone so obviously without money to steal. The handmaidens her cousin appointed to her for her journey to Konohagakure followed her closely as they gazed around them with quiet trepidation.

Minako, youngest daughter of the noble house of Aino, scratched discretely at her arm under the dull orange sleeve of her _kosode_. Being far more used to the high quality silks worn in the imperial palace the plain cloth of her _kosode_ was a constant and aggravating irritant on her skin. "Tell me again why we aren't travel with the convoy in a nice shaded palanquin?" She complained under her breath as she glanced at the rugged and dirty faces around of those on the street.

"It's far more logical to use the convoy as a decoy while we slip away unnoticed." The Mizuno heir commented quietly, glancing around nervously. She rubbed her forehead lightly with her fingertips as she felt a headache coming on. "However, being as we are unused to certain hardships I can see it will be a difficult journey." Her pale blue _kosode_ was the most worn; the hem was beginning to show signs of coming unraveled. She walked unsteadily in the thin woven _zori_ Usagi had insisted she wear to look appropriately humble.

"I can't believe your cousin even allowed it." Makoto said to Usagi. She rolled her shoulders as she tried to get comfortable in her one size too small green _kosode_. She had always had a difficult time finding things that would fit her tall sturdy frame in a capital that favored small and delicate beauties. Often times she had to have her clothing tailor fitted but the plans for the journey to Konohagakure had been established far too quickly for her to have something made more to her size.

"Kakyuu-hime allowed it because she saw the logic in not drawing attention to ourselves." Rei commented. The _kosode_ she wore was in the best condition, the dye was still a deep red, but the weave was rougher denoting it to be of lesser quality then even Ami's frayed _kosode kimono_. She had worn it before on occasions when she had to shadow Usagi when the princess would sneak out of the temple, which was more often than necessary in her opinion. "Are you sure about this?" Rei whispered softly from Usagi's side. The princess glanced at her from under her long golden lashes, unconcerned, and smiled impishly. Rei returned her smile with a brooding stare and an unhappy frown.

Her smile became brighter as she took the hand of the first true friend she had made and squeezed it gently. They had meet during her time in service at Hikawa Jinja where Rei had lived for most of her life because of the hatred she held for her distant father forced her from his estate. "Don't worry Rei-chan." She said with quiet confidence. "I know what I'm doing."

"If you're that sure…I suppose there is little I can do to stop you." She replied crossly. The heiress to the most powerful of the twelve noble houses brushed her long dark hair over her shoulder and scowled at any innocent bystander that happened to fall into her line of sight. She tugged her hand gently from Usagi's light grip and crossed her arms. "Where are we supposed to meet our escorts anyway?" She asked.

"They are going to meet us on the bridge outside of the Western Gate at midday." Usagi replied brightly. "We should have time to eat at one of the venders stalls near the gate before they arrive. I haven't had _ramen_ in forever!"

"I still don't understand how you can eat that," Rei grumbled in exasperation. She had been forced to get used to eating a number of things unheard of in the court during the years she had spent following Usagi during one of her escapades after 'escaping' from Hikawa Jinja. The overly inquisitive and incredibly stubborn princess was hard to say no to, even when they would spend days traveling on whatever road they found themselves on at her insistence or when Usagi would push some unmentionable edible into her face and encouraged her to try it.

Ami looked a little doubtful at the thought of eating peasant's food but smiled politely all the same. Makoto just smiled with good humor at Usagi's obvious enthusiasm for the idea. Minako tried to smile even as she looked a little pale at the thought of dinning in her present surroundings. As her eyes scanned the street she caught the eye of a dirty old man scratching at his hairy thigh. She twitched in horror when he winked and gave her a leering gap toothed smile.

"Isn't she worried at all?" Minako whispered to Rei as she stared at the other blond in bewilderment. "We're completely surrounded by thugs and lowlifes that could attack us at anytime. They could do anything they wanted to our nubile young bodies." She shivered and crossed her arms, as if that would ward them off from attempting anything

Rei gave her a dark look. "...Minako…this is a district known for _prostitution_ …If they wanted a nubile young body they can pay for it in some back alley." Shaking her head she sighed wearily. "Usagi's not worried because she's been to places like this before and some that were even worse. You should have seen her in the gambling houses at Kushiro after she incited a riot." Rei replied rather blandly.

"…A riot?" Ami asked hesitantly.

"Don't ask." Rei replied sullenly. "You _really_ don't want to know the details. Of all the times she snuck out of Hikawa Jinja that was the worst." Ami and Minako backed away from Rei slowly as she glared darkly at the back of Usagi's head with an overwhelming aura of hostility. Makoto just continued to look on in quiet amusement.

"It wasn't that bad, Rei-chan." Usagi said cheerfully, putting her hands behind her head as she practically skipped down the street. "I thought that the fireworks that were set off were really nice even if it was the wrong time of year for them." She glanced over her shoulder, smiling brightly, with her pigtails swinging. "Didn't you?"

"…Half of Kushiro burned to the ground, you moron, that was why the fireworks were set off." Rei hissed. She shook her head and sighed in frustration. "After, of course, a mob looted the place because that gorilla of a woman went after the manager and beat the shit out of him for cheating her." She went on crossly. Her eyebrow twitched as she remembered the chaos of that day. "But not before she punched a hole through the_ supporting wall_ of the gambling hall when _you _told her the game was rigged."

"No one was killed and they've rebuilt most of the city since then so…um..." Usagi replied uncertainly as she saw a vein throbbing at Rei's temple. She laughed nervously and held her hands up in surrender. "Rei-chan…please don't hit me…" She took a few hurried steps backwards as her best friend stalked forward.

"Maybe we should have gone with the convoy." Minako whispered nervously to Ami and Makoto as the dark haired girl knocked the princess none too gently on the head with her knuckles.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There had been many tales about Kaguya-hime throughout Ho no Kuni. In Konoha stories of her benevolent deeds were carried back by those returning from their missions. So when Kakashi arrived with the young Uchiha heir, Itachi, at the Western Gates of the capital city to escort her and her attendants to Konoha he had been expected a bright and shining paragon of virtue, a charismatic lady of the highest class. What greeted him was decidedly not what he had anticipated.

She carried herself with _none_ of the customary grace expected of the ladies of the Imperial Court; she laughed too loudly and spoke too plainly. The way she interacted with her companions would be considered too forward by in the formal setting of the imperial court. More than anything, though, the petite blond woman, in her plain pilgrim's robes, hardly seemed to be the one reported to be the only thing standing in the way of a civil war that could engulf the entire country.

The possibility that the rogue prince would attempt a kidnapping on the journey to Konoha was enough that the Hokage thought it would be wise to sent two of the most exceptional ninja in ANBU as escorts for the princess and her handmaidens. If Kaguya-hime fell into the prince's clutches, the Chiba and the Kusaka clans would finally have the tool necessary to gain what they required to overthrow Kakyuu-hime. It would make a potential civil war into a reality because there was little doubt that Kakyuu-hime would not stand by while they used her own pawn against her. The situation left the young princess in an extremely dangerous position and the nation in a vulnerable situation with regards to their enemies.

A listless stream of travelers, merchants and wanderers, meandered over the bridge that lead to the Western Gates where they would seek admittance into Tenkei. Kaguya-hime was standing with her handmaidens at the apex of the bridge, who gazed at the languidly flowing river with its swaying cattails. The princess was holding a wooden fan-shaped _kanzashi_* with a skillful carving of a lotus blossom loosely in her right hand as she watched the white herons fishing in the distance. The _kanzashi_ was the agreed upon signal that marked her as their assigned charge.

He drifted through the thin foot traffic on the bridge, approaching the princess and her attendants casually, as Itachi blended into the throng of travelers. The young Uchiha heir would travel behind them as rear guard on their journey to Konoha so he would not draw any attention to the small group. They wanted to draw as little notice as feasible on this journey with so much at risk. "Yo," He said when he reached the princess and her little entourage, raising one hand in greeting.

The princess perked up immediately, a smile beaming brightly on her face as if he was simply an old friend she hadn't seen in a while instead of a protector from enemies of the state that would do anything they could to get their hands on her so they could start a war or a potential enemy. Her handmaids stared at him with suspicion, it was most evident on the surly face of the one with long dark hair, and placed themselves between him and the princess.

He slipped his hand into his flak jacket and pulled out a lacquered fan-shaped _kanzashi_ with an elegant spray of golden chrysanthemums decorating it. Kakashi held it out to the princess who slipped easily past the protective circle of her handmaidens and took it from him. She slipped both of the _kanzashi_ into the sleeve of her _kosode _and bowed. "Thank you for taking care of it." She said politely. Her handmaidens quickly came between them again, surrounding the princess as if to shield her from him. He smiled at them from behind his mask.

The surly one glared at him. "I take it you're our escort." She said, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. The princess poked her in the side with a friendly admonishment about being nice. If it was possible the handmaiden's glare became darker.

"I can see that we are going to get along." He commented with cheerful sarcasm.

"Yeah!" Kaguya-hime cheered, clapped her hands together in obvious enthusiasm at the idea. Her handmaidens just looked skeptically at him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Author's Note: This is the first fanfic I've written in what seems a long time. I'm not sure if I've pulled it off so please review.

To those who have reviewed, thank you.

Question: Is it Hi no Kuni or Ho no Kuni? I've seen both so I'm not sure.

Mio Kuroki and Hina Kusaka of PGSM, they seemed the most appropriate characters to play the parts needed in this little drama.

*Kanzashi – ornamental hair pins.


End file.
